What made Holtz?
by caseymorello
Summary: Just bits and pieces of Holtzmanns life and times


Holtzmann awoke and stumbled around her apartment, slightly disorientated she realized the whole place had been cleaned from top to bottom, something that unnerved Holtz, as she was so used to having everything in the exact place she left it, whether it was tidy or not.

She walked a clear path to her bathroom and her towel was not on the floor where she left it, but instead it was neatly folded and stacked with other towels, sitting on top of a basin.

"I didn't even know I had one of those" Holtz sniggered to herself, going about her usual morning routine.

Walking into her kitchen, she looked at her dining table, instead of it being cluttered with her usual notes and papers scattered around, they were stacked neatly, no orange peel thrust onto the table, no coffee spills on the pages, just one stack of paper, numbered, with a post-it stuck to the top, Holtz looked down at the note and saw a singular smiley face drawn on it, she rolled her eyes as a shy smile pasted across her face, she laughed a little and held the post-it up to her lips, before placing it back on the pile.

She had fallen asleep on the couch again; she had waited up all night to watch some exclusive interview with Bill Nye on the discovery channel, and it only aired at 4am, so she must have drifted off somewhere between the mention of molecular activity and the binding of the molecules which was all stuff she knew already so it had started to drag on a bit. When she had woken up she realised a blanket had been placed over her, and her goggles had been lifted gently off her head, and placed on the shelf above the television.

It was very rare that this shelf was ever visible as it was normally full of empty bowls and half-drunk cups of coffee that had been discarded there when there had been an emergency at the firehouse, but now it was full of books, that were usually dotted around random places in the apartment, they now had a home, alphabetised, of course.

Holtzmann carefully lifted her finger and dragged it along the spines of the books, before coming to the 'Y' section, her eyes lit up as she came across her old yearbook (she thought that it had been lost a long time ago) biting her lip she pulled the book from the shelf and held it close to her chest.

Still clenching the book, she made her way to the bedroom with a goofy smile on her face, she stopped in the doorway and leaned against the wooden frame, the large bay window allowed the orange sunlight to pour in, it was always so beautiful at this time in the morning, Holtz tilted her head back and leaned that against the doorway as well, she tugged at the bottom of her large grey sweatshirt, it only just about covered her to the top of her thighs (as she must have taken off her sweatpants at some point in the night as her apartment was always so warm in the summer) still gazing into her room, she looked at the bed, curled up in the middle was Erin, she was facing the direction of the window and her head was tilted upwards, as if she had been placed there perfectly by an artist, which made perfect sense to Holtzmann, as this was the piece de resistance! The most beautiful picture she had ever seen, the light shone on Erin's sleeping face, it made her look radiant, as the light grew brighter it revealed that she was wearing Holtzmann's 'one of the boys' T-shirt, paired with pyjama shorts that really didn't match, but they were probably the only things lying around after she had finished cleaning the whole apartment and finished making sure Jillian was comfortable before eventually passing out on the bed.

Biting her lip Holtz smiled at the wonderful view, not being able to contain her excitement, she giddily jumped onto the bed and threw the book onto the pillow next to Erin, she lay on her tummy cupping her face with her own two hands with her legs flailing behind her.

Erin opened her eyes and turned onto her side seeing Holtz's position she laughed sleepily.

"Cute" Erin said mid-yawn.

"I've been told" Holtz whispered, winking at her.

Erin brushed Holtzmann's hair out of her face, she had fallen asleep with her famous faux hawk and bun style in, but it had become un-pinned in her sleep, releasing her wild curls falling down to her shoulders, Erin gently ran her fingers through the curls before placing them behind Holtz's ears, she then placed her hands over Holtz's and brought her face close to her own, she slowly and gently kissed the tip of Holtzmann's nose which made it crinkle in the cutest way, they stayed there for a minute, smiling with their foreheads resting on one another, after a few seconds Holtz reached out and placed Erin's legs onto her lap and placed the book over the top, she nudged the side of Erin's head with her nose and playfully kissed her forehead.

"I wanted to show you this! High school was such a blur but I'm all for nostalgia!"

Flicking though the pages they stopped on the yearbook pictures, Erin pointed to a picture of a girl with long dark hair.

"oh wow she's gorgeous, did you know her?"

"hmm Stacey Holding, it sounds familiar, I didn't really talk to her that much" Holtzmann blurted out, obviously telling lies.

They both looked at each other and smiled, before slumping down and holding the book closer to read the quotes.

1999 Fairbolt High School

"Morning ladies" an enthusiastic 15-year-old Holtz says, locking eyes with Stacey Holding in the reflection of the mirror and smiling at her, exposing her bright blue braces, she was fixing her Fedora around her frizzy hair when the popular girls had walked in.

She was wearing an old Vanilla ice T-shirt tucked into acid wash jeans, on her feet she wore mis-matching socks and street worn white converse with the laces undone, as they dragged on the ground and had mostly worn away.

"Uhm you have a little something on your face" Stacey sniggered, referencing Holtzmann's dimple on her right cheek. The other girls laughed and looked her up and down, before whispering and giggling as they left the bathroom.

Holtz stood there for a moment and waited until she knew she was alone, she looked down at herself and then up again to face her reflection, looking at her face in the mirror, she started pulling multiple expressions, in order to see which one made her dimple the most obvious, after pulling every possible face she could, she realised it was only really prominent when she was smiling or laughing, she sighed and shrugged and decided that from now on she just won't do that anymore.


End file.
